


Pretty Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Adam, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sauli, Top Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seriously @_glambertforlife_ is the best ever. Thanks for the idea!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously @_glambertforlife_ is the best ever. Thanks for the idea!

He'd left to get a beer. When he came back Adam had Sauli in his lap and they were eating each others faces. Clearing his throat Tommy laughed. "I can go if you want." Adam and Sauli broke their kiss and looked at Tommy. 

Sauli smirked at Adam before looking back at Tommy. "You could join us." Adam make some kind of grunt/squealing noise. He pondered it for a moment. Would a three way with his boss, who also is his friend, and his ex(?) boyfriend end well? Ok obviously it would but, that's not what he's talking about. 

Shrugging his shoulders he put his beer on the table and walked over. "Tommy...?" He ignored Adam for now, smirking at Sauli. It was well known Adam liked pretty boys. So two pretty boys making out right in front of him would make him loose it. Sauli grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, biting his lip. Adam moaned and whispered "fuck." 

Sitting back against the couch, Tommy dragged Sauli with him, never breaking the kiss. Sauli was sucking on Tommys tounge when Adam grabbed at both of them. "Let me" 

Grabbing a handful of Tommys hair Adam kissed him, hard and dirty. Shoving his tounge in Tommys mouth, re learning it. Tommy could feel himself getting hard, his pants becoming way too tight. Sauli was rocking his hips against Tommys. Adam broke the kiss, yanking his shirt off and tossing it somewhere behind the couch. Tommy and Sauli did the same. 

Tommy latched onto Saulis nipple, licking and biting. "Fuck" Sauli grabbed Tommys hair, tugging. "Bed... we need a bed. /Now/" Adam said trying to unbutton his pants. 

Biting Saulis nipple one last time he let go and carefully got up so he wouldn't knock Sauli on his ass. Adam and Sauli were trying to get their pants off as they walked to the bedroom, so Tommy did too. Somehow they managed to get their pants off without falling over.  

They got to the room and Adam grabbed Tommy, kissing him and laying him down on the bed. "Are you... are you sure?" Adam asked looking slightly nervous and a lot turned on. "Yes. Now shut up and kiss me." Adam rolled his hips down against Tommys, their cocks rubbing together. Sauli grabbed Adams hair, pulling his head back and kissed him hard and fast. 

Sauli pulled away and whispered something in Adams ear. Whatever it was, it made Adam blush. When Adam nodded Sauli let go of his hair and leaned over, and whispered to Tommy "Want to fuck him?" Tommy moaned, biting his lip he nodded. "Yes. Fuck /yes/." 

Sauli reached out to the bedside drawer and pulled out lube and condoms while Adam rolled over onto his back, bringing Tommy with him. Sauli layed next to them, slowly stroking his cock. "Go ahead. I want to watch." 

Adam moaned and grabbed at Tommy, pulling him down for a kiss. He grabbed the lube and put it in Tommys hand, trying to push him down twords his dick. "Easy big guy." Tommy chuckled, licking and biting Adams neck. Whatever Adam was going to say next was cut off with a moan when Sauli reached over and grabbed Adams dick, stroking a few times before letting go again. Tommy worked his way down Adams body, licking and biting at his nipples, running his hands across his abs. 

Settling between Adams legs Tommy licked his cock. Adams hips snapped up off the bed, his hands gripping the sheets. Letting out a shaky breath Adam tried to relax. When he looked up Tommy saw Sauli whispering in Adams ear again. Adam let out a moan and nodded at whatever Sauli had said. 

Sauli moved down the bed to whisper in Tommys ear "how much do you like to be called 'daddy'?" It was Tommys turn to moan. That Finnish accent could kill. Tommy mumbled "fuck yeah" and licked Adams hole. Enjoying the sounds it ripped out of him. Sauli returned to teasing Adam. This time with his mouth, not his words. 

Using his hands to hold Adams ass cheeks apart Tommy licked Adams hole. Broad strokes of his tounge. He teased Adam more, switching to light flicks of his tounge around the rim. Adam was groaning and whining, like he was fighting to let go. Sauli was sucking a mark on Adams collar bone and pinching his nipples. Tommy could tell Adam was close to begging. Just letting go and giving in to the sheer need. Tommy thrusting his tounge in Adams hole was what flipped the switch. "Please!" He pushed his hips twords Tommys face. "Please what?" Adam bit his lip. "Please fuck me... need you to fuck me." Hearing the desperation in Adams voice made Tommys cock twitch. /He/ made Adam like that. Well, Sauli too but still. Adam begging was fucking hot. 

"I think you can do better than that" Tommy smirked, licking around the rim of Adam’s hole before pulling away.  "Please... need you to fill me up with your big cock... know you want to fuck my little hole... wanna fuck me so hard I feel it for days... need your cock..." They locked eyes for a moment and Adam whimpered "daddy...." 

Moaning, Tommy grabbed the lube and a condom. Slicking up his fingers he eased one inside Adam, slowly pulling it out and pusbing it back in. He crooked his finger, searching for Adams sweet spot. Adams back arched off the bed and he gripped the sheets when Tommy found it. "Fuck!" Tommy teased his sweet spot then added a second finger, waiting before moving them. Letting Adam get used to the feel. 

Slowly he pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring them, stretching Adams hole open. Adam was making the sounds of a dying man. He whined when Tommy pulled out his fingers, moaning when Sauli bit his nipple hard before moving away to the side. Tommy quickly got the condom on and slicked up his cock. 

He held himself up with one hand by Adams ear, using the other to hold his dick as he pushed in. Adam was still tense. Tommy leaned down and whispered "relax." Adam took a deep breath and relaxed. Pushing in farther Tommy bit Adams collar bone. "Good boy." They both moaned as Tommy bottoms out, nowhere left to go. 

Slowly Tommy moves his hips, going as deep as he can. When Adam reaches down to jerk himself off Sauli says "no" and Adams hand flops down onto the bed with a whine. Tommy keeps the same slow pace, wanting to hear Adam beg. He doesnt have to wait long. "Fuck me daddy... harder.. please.." Speeding up slightly, Tommy moans at the feel of Adams hole around him. "Faster daddy... please.. need you to fuck me faster..." 

Tommy sets a brutal pace, his hips slapping against Adams ass with each thrust. The grip Tommy has on Adams hips is sure to leave bruises. "So good. So tight around my cock. Fuck." Nipping bites across Adams neck and chest, Tommy feels himself getting close. "So good I'm gonna cum baby. So good." Adam moaned and grabbed at Tommys back, leaving scratches. Tommy manages to hold out for a few for thrusts before slamming in one last time, cumming hard with a moan. 

Tommy pulls out, gets rid of the condom and flops down on his side as Sauli climbs over Adam. Adam is still hard and more desperate than before. "Please baby, fuck me... need you to fill me up and fuck me now... need it so bad... please." Sauli kisses Adam and grabs the lube and a condom. Putting it on and slicking up Sauli fucks right into Adams hole. Already fucked open from Tommy. 

Adam arches off the bed moaning. Sauli doesnt move. Adam starts begging right away. "Baby please. Fuck me already. Fuck me like a slut... know you love my tight ass. Love your cock in me. Love the feel of you stretching me open. So full. Please fuck me." Sauli chokes on a moan and starts thrusting hard and fast. 

From the sounds Adams making he must be hitting Adams prostate with every thrust. Adam wraps his arms around Sauli amd spreads his legs as wide as he can. Suddenly Sauli pulls out and flips Adam onto his hands and knees, pushing back inside in one hard, fast motion. 

He grabs onto Adams hips and pulls them back with every thrust. "Yeah.. fuck me... so full... so big." Adam lets his head hang down. Sauli grabs a handful of Adams hair and yanks his head back, ripping a moan from Adams throat. He leaves scratches down Adams back, bites the back of Adams neck, never slowing down his thrusts. "Touch yourself." Sauli growls, deep in his throat. 

Adam reaches down and jerks himself off at the same pace as Soulis thrusts. "Can I cum?" Adam asks looking over his shoulder at Sauli. Sauli grabs onto Adams shoulder, thrusting impossibly faster. "Come for me, baby." Adam comes on a strangled moan, practically screaming in pleasure. "Good boy." Sauli tosses his head back as he comes, Adam fucked out under him barely able to hold himself up. 

Adam's panting when Sauli pulls out and settles him down onthe bed. Tommy latches on to Adams side while Sauli gets rid of the condom. Settling against Adams other side Sauli wraps an arm around Adams waist, pulling him as close as possible. 

Adam just lays his arms around their bodys, still in a haze from his orgasm. Just as Tommy starts to fall asleep he hears Adam whisper "Pretty boys are going to kill me."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's where the blah blah comment leave kudos shit goes  
> hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
